fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 1. __TOC__ We used to have three black guys. But the first two went to different schools, and the third wenrt to collage. In regards to gay people, there are two extremely 'camp' or 'flamboyant' boys. Spoon 02:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) A bit like this guy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDlT-qGYEfE Spoon 02:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Back on topic, are there no girl gamers at your school? Or are they all plastic goons? Spoon 02:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) PCHS: Now with Lesbians! And faux homo-eroticism. Spoon 03:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) You'd love my English teacher. She is great. And, I think she wouldn't hate you. Spoon 03:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Good. How abouts your other teachers? P.s: I think we scared Stevey off. Spoon 03:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I bet she does. I like most of my teachers, especially if I catch them in the right mood, and I can have a completely off topic discussion. I like the french teacher, mind. And the spanish teacher. Both really nice and friendly people. Spoon 03:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) 03:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC)]] Of course I'm gonna draw on the glass. Spoon 03:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I just noticed, we've fucked up his page, and now you've locked it to non-admins. He is a non-admin. Spoon 03:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, I only locked it for a week, to protect him from those idiots. Nitty 03:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Can we discuss death? Spoon 03:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ho, shit. Sammy's freaking good. Has almost slept through the entire night. Spoon 03:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I only brought it up because you mentioned it. If you'd care to choose another topic? Spoon 03:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Is it really all dreary and rainy in England? I love crappy weather. Nitty 03:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It's either sweltering hot or rainy. Or snow. And when it snows, it snows GOOD. Spoon 03:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, keep it here. Spoon 03:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Really? We haven't gotten good snow for years. I blame global warming, but that makes me sound like a Gore fanatic. Nitty 03:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I blame it for the awesome snow. Spoon 03:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I was originally going to head to New York or Seattle, but now I'm thinking I should get a job in England. There's crappy weather, chips, you... Sounds like a great place! They even use your favourite currency! Nitty 03:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'm on the brink of passing out. I have to go. Swowwy. Spoon 03:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ahiight. Good night! Nitty 03:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It is! But it was before Zombie's software. Spoon 13:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) P.s: It came up again as I was typing this! Spoon 13:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'm using Internet Explorer 8. Spoon 13:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Eeewaaaaa?! Spoon 17:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) 17:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC)]] You can't leave!You and spoon are Sworn Through Swords Lord Strap-On 17:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Shiznitpicker. Spoon 17:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) What the... Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.gizoogle.com/ Spoon 17:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) That is just fucking stupid. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Isn't everything? Spoon 18:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Like This?. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) My interwebz are fucked. I can't watch it. Spoon 18:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Shit,ah well,wish to head over to the left 4 dead eleventy wikia to do something and make bonkers pages? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh, fine. Put a link up. Spoon 18:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Best Before date:Rohypnol. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) What is is this time? Spoon 20:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Dudey. I've told wikia about the uploading problem. Spoon 23:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) How long have you been here?! Spoon 23:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC)